Fortunata Hamilton
Overview |badges=N/A }} She gives missions to Villain Epic Archetypes. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Brick Johnson Initial Contact , if I am not mistaken. Prior to Introduction Your fate and mine do not intertwine. Not High Enough Level The future holds more for you and I, but it must wait until you are Threat Level 15 / 20 / 25. Too Many Missions No More Missions Our time together has come to an end. You should go back and visit Alan Desslock to see if he has anything for you. Information Fortunata Hamilton and Alan Desslock go way back, back to his soldiering days. Some say that she still helps him out of pity for what Arachnos did to him, but others think there is a deeper connection between the two. It's either that or Alan has some dirt on her that she would rather be kept private. New Contact(s) * None Story Arcs Choose Your Own Adventure (Level 15-19) Souvenir: Filled Notepad You look upon the notepad, filled with questions and the answers you got, and remember back to the time you call: Choose Your Own Adventure You began your time with Forunata Hamilton by doing a simple extraction for Arachnos, part of your regular Arachnos-related duties. However, the seer that you were sent to Paragon City to retrieve had some very interesting things to say about you and your destiny. When you got back to Fortunata Hamilton, she suggested that it might have been possible that your mucking about with the Destined One list has actually changed fate and made you an actual Destined One. She said that further investigation into this matter would be required. This investigation began with her giving you a series of questions to ask the seer that you previously rescued. Unfortunately that seer was undergoing her training in Ghost Widow's Fortress, so you needed to break into that just to talk to her. After getting the answers, Fortunata Hamilton determined that one more step was nessasary. She would need to divine you with the same artifact that Kalinda used to generate the original Destined One list. You then broke into an Arachnos warehouse and stole the Eye of Chronos, the artifact in question, and returned it to Fortunata Hamilton, where she began the lengthy process of divining your destiny with it. Choose Your Own Adventure Part One Briefing Well, , fate has put us on the same path. I have foreseen this day, and now it is upon us. There is a girl... she has the potential to be one of us, a Fortunata. Unfortunately she is stuck in the cesspool that is Paragon City. Those imbeciles there have no idea what they are dealing with, so we need you to 'liberate' her from their care. Bring her to Arachnos so that she may be joined with her brothers and sisters in the Fortunata Corps. Mission Acceptance You will need to infiltrate the city proper, and locate the girl. Once you have her we can extract you both. Unnecessary Solicitation Even without my future-sight I can tell you have not completed the task at hand. Enemies Notable NPCs * Potential Seer (non-escort hostage) Debriefing The girl spoke of what? Alan informed me of your 'special status' but this girl seems to be inferring that your true destiny might be more than even you know. I sense our destinies becoming more entwined. Choose Your Own Adventure Part Two Briefing The Seer you rescued had some very interesting insights. This bears further investigation if you wish to see if you are truly a Destined One. I think you are going to need to go to the source, the girl you liberated from Paragon City. I have prepared a series of questions for you to ask her. Her responses to these will be most telling. The biggest hitch, however, is that she is currently undergoing training in Ghost Widow's fortress on Mercy Island. You will need to break into that facility and talk to her, and they won't be happy with you, so expect resistance. Mission Acceptance Here is the list of questions you need to ask her, these will either confirm her visions or disprove them. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to ask that Seer those questions. Enemies Notable NPCs * Seer (non-escort hostage) Debriefing Those are intriguing answers, and you are correct, they do point to you being an actual Destined One. I have never heard of someone changing the future such as this, so we will need some way to confirm it. Choose Your Own Adventure Part Three I think it is time that we actually determine if you are a Destined One or not. There is an artifact, the Eye of Chronos, that Kalinda used to divine the original Destined Ones. If you could bring this artifact to me, I can see if I can use it to determine if you actually are a Destined One or someone is simply playing you for the fool. Mission Acceptance This is heavily guarded, and they won't let you just walk in and take it. You will need to fight your way to it. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to bring me that artifact so I can divine your destiny. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing The Eye of Chronos will tell me what I need to know. But this will not be quick. Come back when you are Threat Level 20 and we can discuss what I have learned. If At First You Don't Succeed (Level 20-24) Souvenir: Warehouse Inventory Manifest Looking back at the faked inventory manifest, you remember a series of events you call: If At First You Don't Succeed It began when you were trying to determine whether your plan to insert your name onto the Destined One list had actually forced fate to make you an actual Destined One. You had Fortunata Hamilton try to use the Eye of Chronos, which you previously stole, to divine the members of the list, to see if you were now magically on it for real. Unfortunately, she wasn't powerful enough and you and her hatched a plan to get Kalinda to re-divine the original list. This involved you going back and putting the Eye of Chronos back into the hands of Arachnos and faking the manifest of the warehouse you planted it in. After that, you went and infiltrated an Arachnos base and deleted the master Destined One list. Finally you went back to Alan Desslock and got a new virus that would seek out and delete any copies of the list that existed electronically. With this accomplished Kalinda would be forced to re-divine the Destined One list. If At First You Don't Succeed Part One Briefing Excellent, you are here. I have some bad news for you... I was not powerful enough to divine the sorts of things Kalinda did with this artifact when she created the Destined One list. I must apologize, I never knew her to be so powerful, so perhaps it is simply something unique to her and her ability to use the Eye of Chronos. I do have an idea, however. Kalinda can be made to re-divine the list, that is, do the work we need done, but on the full scale. Lord Recluse needs that list in order to keep track of the Destined Ones, so if anything were to, say, permanently happen to it, it would need to be re-divined. Of course, Kalinda would need to have the Eye of Chronos to divine the list, so I am going to ask you to put this back where you found it. Mission Acceptance With the Eye in place, we can then proceed to phase 2. Here, now take the Eye. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to put the Eye back before we can proceed any further. Enemies Debriefing Well done, we can now move on to part two of the plan. If At First You Don't Succeed Part Two Briefing With the Eye back in Arachnos' hands, we now need to destroy the list. The central computer where the list is stored is in Mercy Island, so you will need to venture there. Once in the base you will need to take down everyone there. You can't be tied to this operation in any way. Once you have access to the computer, you will need to destroy the list, and any local copies. Then you will need to find the security computer and erase everything on that so that you can escape. Mission Acceptance This sounds easy, but I heard that there were some upper level Arachnos guards protecting it. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to destroy that list! Enemies Debriefing Excellent work, . Now there is only one part left. If At First You Don't Succeed Part Three Briefing As you remember, Alan had a virus that added your name to all the Lists that were on the Arachnos network. Eventually the IT guys at Arachnos found and disabled that virus, so you will need to get a new one from Alan and then put it on an Arachnos mainframe. This new virus will destroy all the lists, while making it look like a Longbow operation. Mission Acceptance Visit Alan first, he is expecting you. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to get a new Virus from Alan. Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Debriefing Great work, . With those lists all destroyed Kalinda will be forced to re-divine the list. Check back when you are Threat Level 25, she should have the list complete by then, and we can take a peek. I Can Change the Future! (Level 25-29) Souvenir: Kalinda's Second Destined One List Looking back upon the hardcopy of the Destined One list, you recall a series of jobs you refer to as: The Miracle River It all started out after you destroyed all the copies of the original Destined One lists in existence. This forced the Fortunata Kalinda to re-divine the lists for Lord Recluse. If, by some miracle, your name was on it you would know that you truly are something special. While waiting for Kalinda to finish her divinations, you went to Paragon City and fought Sky Dragon, who had some interesting things to say about your Destiny. You were not sure what he was talking about, but he sure seemed to know something. Word then came down that Kalinda had finished her divination and the list was now on the Arachnos Mainframe. You busted into a facility holding a copy of the list and made a print out for yourself, and noticed that this time, your name was on it, and you didn't put it there! Feeling kinda invincible at this point (I mean, you were a 'Destined One' and all that), you made your way to Paragon City where you took down Overdrive and gained some rep in the Arachnos organization. I Can Change The Future! Part One Briefing Kalinda sure is taking her sweet time divining that list again. In the meantime, there is a quick strike Arachnos needs made into Paragon City. I think it's time we did a little more for them, to keep up appearances, you know? There is a hero out there who has been causing us some trouble of late. He calls himself Sky Dragon, and he is close to uncovering an Arachnos plot, so the orders came down this morning to make him 'forget' what he learned and have him abandon his trail. Mission Acceptance He's tough, so you might want to bring some allies along if you don't think you can handle it. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to convince Sky Dragon that he is barking up the wrong tree. Enemies Notable NPCs * Sky Dragon (Boss) Combat start: "Ah, , I was wondering when you would show up?" 75% Health: "You don't know your true Destiny do you? If you did you would be fighting with me and not against me." 50% Health: "You really know how to fight, I will give you that, too bad you are too stupid to realize that your Destiny lies elsewhere." 25% Health: "I will see that your Destiny is fulfilled, even if you don't!" Upon defeat: "As it has been foretold! I... have been... defeated."}} Debriefing Sky Dragon was talking about your Destiny? Curious. I wonder if that is what he was tracking down in Arachnos that had them so spooked? I Can Change The Future! Part Two Briefing Ok, this is it, word has it that Kalinda has re-divined the list of Destined Ones... and it's time you took a look at it for yourself. You are going to need to break into an Arachnos facility and check their computer to see if some weird literal twist of fate has your name on that list. Mission Acceptance I don't know whether to wish you luck, or hope that you didn't just do what we seers view as impossible. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to take a look at that list. Enemies Debriefing If you asked me, I never would have said it was possible. You are a special individual , you actually forced Fate's hand by sheer force of Will alone. Your name being on that list was theoretically impossible. But now that it is there, you can bet that this road isn't going to get any easier. I Can Change The Future! Part Three Briefing I bet you feel like you are on top of the world right now. Destined One for real and all that. One thing that has always bugged me was what exactly the Destined Ones are destined to do. I think we should leave that until you are a little more experienced however. Right now, I gather you probably just want to get out into the world and make a name for yourself. That's easy enough. There is a Hero in Paragon that could use a beating. His name is Overdrive. I got a sub waiting to take you to Paragon to teach this whelp a lesson. Mission Acceptance That submarine has orders to wait for your arrival before departing. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to take down Overdrive! Enemies Notable NPCs * Overdrive (Boss) Debriefing Taking out Overdrive has really done a lot to improve your rep in Arachnos. They should start taking you a bit more seriously now. Fate is fickle, but I can hold her back. External Links